


Dance

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [10]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dancing, Lapdance, M/M, SePTXCC17, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott's been taking lessons.





	Dance

Their late-night dance party has turned into a striptease, and Mitch isn’t too upset about it. He leans back on the couch and lets Scott straddle his lap, gyrating enthusiastically right in Mitch’s face. Scott’s already lost his shirt, and these sweatpants are too loose; they’ve got to go too.

Mitch grabs Scott’s hips and tucks his fingers into the waistband of both the pants and Scott’s underwear. He stretches it down, low enough to expose Scott’s hipbones and the light trail of hair leading down from his belly button. Scott lays his hands over Mitch’s hands, flattening his palms against his hips. Though the beat of the song hasn’t changed, Scott slows down his thrusting.

“You gonna take ‘em off for me, baby?” Mitch asks in a low voice.

“You want me to?” Scott asks.

“Fuck yeah. Show me those moves you been learnin’.”

Scott backs up, just enough to turn around and slut-drop right in front of Mitch. He sticks his ass up and shakes his hips and shimmies his sweatpants down slowly until they’re about mid-thigh, fully revealing the perfect curve of his ass in his baby blue boxer briefs. He shoves the pants the rest of the way down and steps out of them, then walks himself backward to straddle Mitch again, this time with his ass right in Mitch’s face.

This could so easily be a mess, but Scott’s got great rhythm and he must’ve been practicing, because Scott’s gyrations are way sexier than they probably should be. Mitch grabs him, grips his hips again and absorbs some of that swaying motion.

“Why are you so good at this?” he groans.

Scott leans back and sits in Mitch’s lap. He keeps his thighs tense, not quite resting all of his weight on Mitch’s legs, which Mitch is grateful for. He likes the feel of Scott’s hard muscles under his hands, too.

“Been taking lessons,” he replies.

Mitch pictures Scott and Lindsey hanging out at her studio, finding the sexiest songs on Scott’s playlist and practicing a goddamn striptease. Mitch groans again in appreciation.

“It’s payin’ off.”

“You wanna dance with me, baby? Or do you wanna move this party to the bedroom?” Scott asks.

“Bedroom. Bedroom, unless you want me to suck you off right here on the couch, because I’ve had just about enough of your teasing.”

Scott climbs off him and spins around to offer Mitch his hand. He’s beaming with excitement and pride. “Bedroom it is, then.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
